battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 18
The eighteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Kazuya wants to prove to Shunta that he deserves Exeseed. Summary Dangerous omens of the Evil Demon-King's resurrection are showing all over Spirits World. Because of this, Shunta's group is caught up in a violent storm. Mei wonders if maybe they should have waited for the storm to calm to start traveling. Of course, it's too late for that. Shunta declares that he'll win back the stolen 12 God-Kings, to prevent the resurrection from happening. Because of the storm, the ship ends up crashing, and is too damaged to go any further. While outside their ship, the group sees someone approaching from the distance. Shunta recognizes the person as Kazuya. Shunta is excited to see him again, and explains that Kazuya is his eternal rival. He uses all different decks, and Shunta never beat him once until the championship. Shunta asks Kazuya if he was also chosen by a 12 God-King, and brought to Spirits World for that reason. Kazuya confirms this, and agrees to show his card to Shunta. The card is Exeseed. Shunta is shocked to see this. However, Kazuya is adamant that Exceed should have belonged to him in the first place. He declares that Shunta's win in the championship was only a fluke, and now he was given Exeseed to correct that mistake. Realizing that Tatsumi gave him the card, Eto tries to explain Tatsumi's plan, and the danger that both Spirits World and Kazuya's world are in. Still, Kazuya doesn't care at all, and says all he's interested in is teaching Shunta a lesson. He transforms into battle armor. Shunta is upset, and doesn't want to fight. However, he's annoyed over Kazuya's insistence that Exeseed was really his, and thus accepts the battle to try and win it back. As soon as the battle begins, Shunta realizes Kazuya already modified his deck to work with Exeseed. But despite this, and even though he hates to fight against Exeseed, Shunta remains determined. He brings out Radiant-Pegas, the card given to him by the priests, and uses its effect to also bring out his Imagine Brave. Painfully, Shunta unleashes an attack on Exeseed. But to his shock, Kazuya is able to destroy the Imagine Brave, even though he's never faced one before. Radiant-Pegas alone is too weak to defeat Exeseed. Kazuya sees this as proof that Shunta's victory was indeed a fluke. He says that he hates people like Shunta, who don't take winning and losing seriously. Kazuya is then able to win the battle. As Yoroi and Kiki were watching the match from a distance, Yoroi comments to Kiki that Kazuya was able to beat the person who beat her. She believes that this is because Kazuya had a 12 God-King. This makes her more frustrated that she still doesn't have one of her own. Seeing Shunta defeated, Yoku angrily challenges Kazuya, and Mei also requests a battle with him. But Kazuya refuses both, saying he doesn't care about them. As Kazuya leaves, Shunta yells at him, accusing him of running away. Having truly believed Kazuya to be a good rival, he wonders why this is happening. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The SeventhSkyBeast Radiant-Pegas is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Kazuya Cards Used Red Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Tournament MC- Shuuhei Sakaguchi Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa, Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard- Yasuhiro Tanabe *Episode Director- Shuuji Miyahara *Animation Director- Asako Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Double Drive